villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:GokaiWhite/PE Proposal - Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV)
WHAT'S THE WORK Final Fantasy XV is the fifteenth mainline installment of the Final Fantasy series. Many aspects of it's story, including the lore, is explained across other mediums such as a companion novel subtitled, "The Dawn of the Future". WHO IS THE CANDIDATE/WHAT HAS HE DONE? Final Fantasy XV's version [[Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV)|'Bahamut' ]] is initially presented as an ally to the protagonist, as was the case in previous entries, but more supplemental material released after the game itself slowly started to show that he is actually an evil mastermind who was responsible for nearly the entire conflict spanning across the game's extended history(huge plot twist; hence falling into the Game Changer category). Bahamut tried to exterminate all life on the planet Eos to eliminate the Starscourge, a plague that plays a huge part in the game's story and backstory. He did not wish to use more mutually acceptable methods to simply purify the planet regardless of the consequences to his own wellbeing; he believes his authoritarianism and status as leader of his fellow Astrals grants him immunity to the moral outrage of the masses, and his bretheren, who halt his attempt to destroy Eos. Then he orchestrated a 2000+ year plan to eliminate the Starscourge by building up and manipulating two bloodlines, the Caelums and Fluerets, in what can and should be called a cruel game of fate. He did this because both those bloodlines posed the greatest possible threat to him, and apparently succeeded as per the game's original ending. Fortunately, the severity of his crimes would be mitigated in a "post-game" scenario told through this article I wrote. FREUDIAN EXCUSE/MITIGATING FACTORS Bahamut was once benevolent(especially in the context of previous games in the larger series), but despite wanting to destroy the Starscourge for the good of all, he(as depicted in FFXV, hence falling into the Adaptational Villainy category) chose attempted genocide as his first resort, to deal an unjust punishment to the entirety of mankind for the sins of a few; the sins of the nation of Solheim. With his willingness to use cruel methods towards a just end overriding his good inentions, this would render Bahamut's protectiveness of Eos, and accusations of humans commiting evil or foolish actions(which aren't quite as bad as his own in comparison) hypocritical, and put him in the morally grey area at best. This depiction of a normally helpful, iconic character in the Final Fantasy mythos, is indeed shocking and upsetting to those who admired him because of his great power. HEINOUS STANDARD Bahamut did not need to be infected by the Starscourge, or be bent to the will of another antagonistic character; he was already corrupt and evil on his own will. Ardyn Izunia became evil because Bahamut allowed Somnus Lucis Caelum to do horrible things to Ardyn, and swept Ardyn under the rug, never even punishing Somnus for his crimes. He betrayed his own kind and humanity out of his stubborn authoritarianism, and millions of people, innocent or otherwise, suffered and/or died because of Bahamut. I, personally, also think of his callous disrespect for all life as frame in which to visualize him as a symbolic death god, who is purely malevolent while falsely presenting himself as someone to be respected and worshipped as a force of good, who delights in the sorrow and mass deaths his heinous actions have wrought. Perceiving him this way can serve as a perfect throwback to a very early idea in the game's development for grim reaper worship to play an important role in it's overall tone and atmosphere. FINAL VERDICT Though I personally deem Bahamut a fallen hero who became pure evil like the Starscourge he's so obsessed with destroying, I understand this is my first time submitting a "Pure Evil Proposal", and I am open(and looking forward) to hearing other people's thoughts. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals